The present invention is directed to a process for making discrete shaped particles of copolymers of epoxides with carbon dioxide.
Polymers are known to be processed into many different physical forms, such as particles, extrudates, sheets, pellets, and beads for different requirements in handling, processing, and other applications. Although a number of polymers are obtained in specific physical forms directly from the polymerization process, others have to be processed to attain the desirable shape and form.
Polyalkylene carbonates are obtained generally in the form of slabs after purification/isolation. Although this can be ground into an acceptable form for many applications, it is desirable to convert it into other physical shapes for easy processing, and handling in certain specific applications. Thus, for foam molding, spherically shaped particles are preferred.